


Coffee

by FreyReh



Series: Rogue Canary Shenanigans [1]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Multipairing, rogue canary - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-30
Updated: 2016-06-30
Packaged: 2018-07-19 04:34:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7345105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreyReh/pseuds/FreyReh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rogue Canary---Mick, Sara, and Leonard have created a routine in the morning revolving around coffee---on this particular morning, Leonard is just TOO tired to get out of bed from the night before... Rated-M</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coffee

dis: i don’t own LOT!

It was a routine, of sorts. Whoever woke up first, which was usually Sara, would make their way to the kitchen area while stifling yawning the entire way as the ship slowly started to wake up around them. Once there they’d carefully measure out the coffee grounds and start the pot of coffee. Gideon always insisted that they could make coffee for them but it just wasn’t the same. The scent of the percolating Colombian roast was part of their wake-up call. 

Even today, Sara stood with her eyes closed, arms crossed over her chest and hip leaning against the counter while waiting patiently for the coffee to be done. Her hair was still disheveled from sleep and goosebumps traveled down her bare arms in her simple tank top. She popped one eye open as a heavy footstep sounded and there stood Mick, completely ready for the day, which had her ready to huff out a breath. When in the League she’d managed to start her day normally, but being back in civilization made her body weak and dependent on coffee much like it had been before she’d gotten on that boat with Oliver. 

“Hey,” he said, taking down three mugs, handing one to her. 

“Hey,” she said as he placed two mugs down on the counter. She closed her eye again while the corner of her lips fought a smirk. “Don’t tell me he’s too lazy to get out of bed again this morning?”

“To be fair, we did wear him out,” said Mick with a smug grin. She couldn’t see the grin behind her closed eyes, but she could _hear_ it. Practically _feel_ it. Sara huffed before opening her eyes again. 

“ _Please_... Remember Friday night?”

“Hmm...” Mick stepped further into her space, leather covered fingertips trailing down the side of her jaw, sending tingles down her spine as they danced down the side of her neck. “Not likely to ever forget _that_.”

Sara smiled, a playful sparkle in her eyes as the coffee finished behind her. She turned, making sure to press her bottom snugly against Mick’s front, making the pyro groan as his hands automatically went to her hips. 

“Well, _ **I**_ managed to roll out of bed just fine the next morning,” said Sara as she poured her cup of coffee. To be nice, she poured the other two mugs as well, leaving room in Leonard’s cup for the creamer he insisted on having. Mick liked a little sugar in his, he always had that sweet-tooth, and Sara just liked hers without anything in it. She put the pot back on the small burner before turning back around to face Mick, taking a sip from her mug in the process. She lifted a brow at him as his hands remained on her hips. He chuckled, enjoying her morning teasing, thumbs brushing across the scrap of skin between her sweats and tank before stepping away. He got the mugs ready for Leonard and himself before handing Sara Len’s cup. 

“Mind taking that to him? I gotta go help the kid with repairs to the jumpship today and am meeting him down there.”

“I’m not his butler,” she muttered, taking another sip but also taking his mug. 

“Thanks, Canary,” said Mick with a swat to her ass, making her glare in his direction while walking away, promising payback. His answering grin let her know he was looking FORWARD to his punishment.

Sara quickly walked to Leonard and Mick’s room, the door opening as she stilled in front of it. Gideon knew that between the three of them, the door could always be opened, much like it was in her own room. She stepped over discarded clothes, including the panties she hadn’t slipped back on, and headed toward the bed. 

He lay on his stomach. Naked beneath the one blanket Mick must’ve covered him with. Len wasn’t a fan of being warm though and already had the blanket bunching at his waist and a foot peeking out from beneath it. He opened his eyes at her approach and grinned when seeing his steaming cup. She handed it to him wordlessly after he sat up before drinking her own brew. 

“Morning Sleepy Head,” she said finally. 

“Hmm... Morning,” he answered softly before taking another drink. 

Sara maneuvered her way up on the bed so they both could sit together. When his cup was half gone he reached out to lay his hand over her covered thigh. Her free hand covered his. New doors had been opened for Sara ever since being involved with Mick and Leonard. One of those doors involved touching. Leonard Snart liked to touch, something she hadn’t been expecting. He liked running his fingers absently though her hair and gliding his fingers over her skin. Sara knew it took a lot of trust from the both of them to let her in, so to speak, and she was basking in the benefits almost greedily. 

She liked being touched. 

She liked feeling wanted. 

“What’s the plan today?” he asked. 

“Well I know Mick and Jax are going to be fixing the jumpship. Rip hasn’t said anything about any missions today.”

“Ah... Looks like we have ourselves a free day.”

“Looks like,” she said. She looked down at her empty mug. Leonard’s was empty as well. “Refill?”

“I have a better idea,” he said, taking her mug and setting it and his on the small ledge before flicking his blanket aside. 

“You do, do you?” she asked, slowly inching her way down to lay on the bed. 

“Mmhmm...” He leaned down and pressed his lips to hers, the taste of coffee blooming once more on her tongue as she playfully swiped it along the inside of his lips. His hand moved beneath her tank top to cup a bare breast, the nipple already hard without any stimulation. “You drive me crazy, Sara.”

“Feeling’s mutual,” she murmured, lifting her hips to push down then kick away her sweats. 

They spent the morning in bed. The first time together Sara remained on her back, enjoying the feel of his weight on her while her hands ran down his back and over his cropped hair. The second time had been after he ventured out for some food. After sharing a sandwich and a salad they’d watched an old movie with subtitles then she lay him on his back. He looked up at her with an awed expression while she slowly rode him, an expression that turned almost black with lust as she quickened the pace and placed his hands on her breasts. 

Both of them looked up as the door opened to reveal Mick. He had a patch of oil smeared over his face but most of it was on his clothes. Sara and Leonard watched with piqued interest as he started to undress. 

“You two just been in bed all day?”

“Yep,” answered Sara, making him roll his eyes. “Jealous?”

“Maybe a little,” he said. “I had to leave. Stein was getting on my nerves. The kid’s, too. I could tell. Decided we could finish after dinner.”

“I should go to my room and get some new clothes... Shower... Maybe train a little,” said Sara. Her eyes ran down Mick’s body, his semi-hard cock, and she smirked while hopping out of bed. “But you two have fun.”

“See you tonight, Blondie?” asked Mick, stepping into her space. She let him, leaning up on her toes to press her lips to his while his hands trailed down her bare back and over her ass. 

“Definitely,” she answered, picking up her clothes and slipping them on. She gave them both one more look and a wink before leaving. 

“Well...” Mick looked at his partner. His boss. His lover. “Looks like it’s just you and me, Mick.”

“Like old times,” said Mick, eagerly joining Leonard in the bed, laying on his back as Leonard continued to look down at him. 

“Do you want that?” asked Leonard, meaning Sara. “The old times?”

“Hell no, I like Blondie...” Mick reached up and cupped the back of Leonard’s head before pulling him down for a kiss... A hard kiss that had them both gasping when finished. “Doesn’t mean I wouldn’t mind some alone time with you, though.”

“Agreed.” Leonard looked down at Mick’s hard cock and smirked. “Looks like someone is ready to have some fun...”

“Always, Boss,” said Mick, groaning as Leonard’s hand surrounded him. “Always.”

.

.

.

The next morning it was Leonard who woke up first (for once) and brought his lovers' coffee in bed... _Much_ to their surprise and delight. After, when their cups were empty, all three of them fell back into bed together to greet the new day with the one other thing they were good at other than: killing, maiming, and thieving. 

Loving each other.

**END**


End file.
